Anime Angels!
by unicorn13564
Summary: When 5 friends get transported to the Anime World of Bayblade, they have a mission. To do there duety as the Anime Angels, and defend the Anime World from the upcoming threat. Only... they arn't alone. It is way better than it sounds. CHAPPIE 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Lost!

**Anime Angels**

**Chapter 1- Lost!**

It was late at night, and all was quiet. All's you could hear was the faint sound of the grass swaying in the light breeze, the owls in the distance... and the two girls arguing.

Emma pounced on the brown-haired girl and snatched the torch away from her,

"FINALLY!" she shouted, "I have the power!"

"As long as it's the power to shut up... I'm happy." Said another girl sleepily.

"Lucy!" shouted Mariam, the brown-haired girl, "Tell that blond bimbo to give me back the torch!"

"Its not completely blond ya no!" shouted Emma, "Its-"Emma looked at her hair colour... "Its..."

"It _was_ grey, but then she dyed it blonde!" laughed Kim from behind.

Kim and Lucy were identical twins. The only difference between them was that Lucy had short hair and Kim had long. That, and Kim was a comedian, which made her a complete idiot at times. Lucy on the other hand, was mature, you know, the type that _always _did there home work. Kim and Lucy had brown hair, the kind that wasn't light, but wasn't dark either. They had hazel eyes, and a big interest in animals, drawing and anime. Emma, there best friend, had blond hair and blue eyes with a mixture of yellow. Her interests were drawing and anime. Mariam, their other best friend, had brown hair like the twins, and had blue eyes and her interests were also anime and drawing.

"When did you wake up?" asked Emma coldly,

"Well... I was kinda awake when you n Mar were shoutin, but when you belly-flopped me with ya butt, I've been awake since." Deadpanned Kim. Suddenly a teacher entered the crowded tent.

"Go back to sleep!" she scolded in a hushed tone.

"Yeah Emma!" said Lucy mockingly,

"Yeah Mariam!" said Emma,

"Yeah... Kim" said Mariam,

"Yes Sir!" saluted Kim.

"Umm... Kim...? Ya not helping! And Kim, encase you haven't noticed, that's a female teacher!" said Mariam,

"It is...? Oh, so it is. You know, if you get a false beard, you'll pass as a man." Said Kim with a straight face,

"Sshh!" hushed the teacher, "When we get back, I'll see that you three will have an hours detention! Now go to sleep!"

"Yes Miss." Said Lucy as she got into her sleeping bag, "Night Miss."

"Yeah, night Miss." Said Kim innocently, "That is... if you really are a-"

"KIM!" shouted Mariam and Emma as they two got into their sleeping bags,

"Sorry."

A few seconds later, the teacher had gone, and Lucy was getting wrestles.

"Ouch!" whispered Emma with hardly any emotion, "Lucy, do you ever cut your toe nails, they're like pins!"

"Sorry." murmured Lucy, half asleep.

"And could you please get your diseased foot away from my ribs! Who knows what I might catch!"

About ten minuets later, everyone was fidgeting in their sleep, then half an hour later; they began to wake up again. Emma found herself waking up to a smelly sock in her face, and a hand on her foot. Lucy, on the other hand, had a foot on her legs, and a hand on her stomach. The hand on her chest, and the foot in her hair stressfully disturbed Mariam. Emma grabbed Mariam's torch and made an S.O.S sight at the top of the tent with it, then after a few minuets, got bored and started to make little animal shapes.

"Try a rabbit." Said Wendy, making Emma jump by the sound of her voice.

"When did you come awake?" asked Emma, sitting up.

"I've only just waked up, it's five o'clock." replied Wendy, also sitting up. Wendy had brown hair and dark green eyes. Her interests, like all the others, were anime and drawing. She was another one of the girl's best friends. Lucy, Kim and Mariam shot up as they hared a loud rustle coming from out-side the tent.

"How long have you guys been awake for?" asked Wendy,

"Ages." Said Mariam,

"We wanted to see what you'd do if you were the only one awake. I thought you'd do something weird." Said Lucy.

The rustling from not far away silenced them as they listened, and the heavy breathing began.

"What's that...?" whispered Wendy under her breath,

"How am I supposed to no!" whispered Emma, clutching the torch in her hand, "Lets go see."

"Ok." Said Kim, "Age before beauty."

"Well go on then!" mocked Emma,

"Oh for God sake you two!" said Mariam walking outside,

"If she dies... you're telling her parents." Said Kim.

Mariam looked around with the torch she snatched back of Emma as she walked out of the tent, and started to shine it around the perimeter of the camp sight. Nothing. Not even animal prints.

"It's just the wind." Said Mariam motioning for them to come out.

As they came out one by one, they looked around, and saw she was right, it was just the wind, and even if it was a wild animal... the teachers were still awake. Mariam and the others, realizing what a bunch of babies they'd been, went back into the tent, and went back to sleep.

The next day was exploring day. That meant they could go anywhere they wanted, as long as they didn't go far and were in groups of 3 or more. Emma, Mariam, Wendy and the twins decided to go to the nearby lake.

"Froggy!" shouted Emma as she dashed after it, "Froggy! Froggy! Fro-"Emma fell to the floor as she bashed into a tree.

"Umm... Emma? I don't think the 'froggy' wants to be messed with." Said Lucy helping Emma up with a smirk on her face.

"I'm bored." Said Mariam as she threw a stone in the lake beside them.

"I no! Lets play sharades!" shouted Kim jumping up and down.

"Fine. But I get to go first." Said Emma. "Ok. Here is mine."

Emma started to do a bunch of actions... one was punching, the other, jumping, and the other, putting her hands together in a form of a circle, reaching out and making her circle form open up.

"Dragon Ball Z!" shouted Wendy as the raised her hand,

"Correct!" said Emma as she sat down, ready for Wendy to do hers.

Wendy put her hand together side-by-side and started jumping about. Everyone was confused, but then she started to shout 'Froggy!'. Then she acted like she just ran into a tree.

"Emma!" shouted Mariam.

"Cor-"

"MY MOBLIE!!!" screeched Emma as she searched her pockets, "IT'S GONE!"

"Relax Emma." Said Kim calmly, "Were not that far from camp anyway. The footpath's just the- Where's the footpath?"

Kim scanned the perimeter, "Where's the path! Oh sugar! Now I'm gonna die all alone with no kids! Just like Emma!"

"Hey!" shouted Emma with rage, "I'll have you know, I may die, but like they say in Titanic.... My heart will go on!"

"What heart?" asked Kim coldly.

"My heart will go on... to Kai Hiwatari!" said Emma dramatically.

"Hey! Leave him alone! He's mine!" hollered Lucy.

Suddenly there argument was shattered by the sound of the bushes moving, and the heavy breathing they had encountered last night.

Emma slowly backed away from the bushes, and out of the corner of her eye, saw the footpath.

"The footpath." Whispered Emma, "I can see it."

"Where? I'm to busy crappin' myself to look." Whispered Mariam,

"Ok. Follow my lead... RUN!" Screamed Emma as she made a dash for the footpath.

The others followed and they fled through the woods like there lives depended on it. After a few seconds, it got dangerous as a big brown wolf leaped through the bushes and took to the chase.

"Wolf!" cried Kim.

As she looked behind her, she saw the glow in the wolf eyes, and the red bandana around his neck. The wolf obviously belonged to someone... but who would want to own a wild wolf?

"Were are you guys!" shouted Emma as she dashed through the trees,

"I'm over here!" came one reply, "It's me Lucy!"

"And I'm over he-"suddenly, what sounded like Mariam's voice, went dead.

"Mar?" shouted Emma, coming to a stop. Emma saw Lucy appear from the bushes.

"It came from over here!" said Lucy, walking over to where they last heard Mariam's voice.

As they went through the thick bramble bush, Emma gasped as she saw her friend lying there with her hands over her nose, and Wendy was already helping her up.

"Ya think it's broke?" asked Mariam,

"Don't know, but ya got a spot of blood their." Said Emma pointing to her lip,

"Stupid tree!" cursed Mariam, "Where's Kim anyway?"

"Help!" came a scream from not far away, "AAAARRR!"

The four girls darted through the woods, and after a few minuets, reached Kim's location.

The wolf had her backed up against a big oak tree and Kim was running low on ideas.

"Nice doggy!" said Kim nervously, "Doggy wonna play?"

Kim slowly picked up a plank of wood and threw it. The only movement the wolf made was when the wood hit the ground, and his ears twitched.

Emma suddenly charged at the brown wolf and booted it with her trainer, but her efforts were wasted as the wolf herded all five of them around the oak tree.

"What do I look like, a bloody sheep?!" shouted Lucy.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded them as the earth beneath them began to move, and their world around them began to change...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Max!

**Anime Angels**

**Chapter 2- Max!**

Kim awoke from her slumber and sat up to see if any of the others were awake yet. But as the blurriness of her sleep was rubbed away, she saw that she wasn't at camp... but by the side of a river underneath a bridge! Kim looked around at her surroundings and didn't recognize a thing.

"Where am I!" she panicked out loud, "How'd I get here! Why am I... Why can't I think of anything else to complain about?"

Kim sat there and waited for her friends to come and find her... and waited... and waited... and just for a little change of pace, she waited some more... but still no friends came.

It had been fifteen minuets until she noticed the glowing eyes watching her from the shadows of the bridge.

"Hello." said Kim softly, "I won't hurt you. Come on out."

As the figure got clearer, she began to get wiser and backed away as the wolf exited the darkness.

"S-s-stay back!" stuttered Kim as she crawled further away, "Go away! Leave me alone!" she began to shout.

The wolf was brown like she remembered, and had the red bandana around its neck... only... it didn't look so mean and scary anymore... it looked... lost.

As Kim reached out her hand, the wolf came closer and rubbed his head on it like cats and dogs sometimes do.

"Hi." Said Kim softly, "You no, you really scared... my friends back in the woods. What happened anyway? Did you bring me here?" asked Kim like a complete nutter,

"You catch on fast!" came the reply.

Kim pulled her hand away and jumped back, "What the...?"

"Hi. I'm Max," said the wolf. Kim stood up and started to walk backwards, but then broke into a run. 'Max' ran after her, got in front, and made her stop.

"I won't hurt you, I'm here to protect you."

"Protect me...?"

"Yeah, I'm Max-"

"So you keep saying." Said Kim cockily,

"...And I'm here to protect you because you're my partner!"

"I'm your what?"

"What's the matter, you def of something? III'M...YOURRR...PARRRTNERRR!" said Max slowly.

"Ok 'Max', if that even is your real name, how'd I get here? And why did you chase my friends and me in the wood? And were are we?" asked Kim, circling the wolf.

"First of all... what's ya name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah, ya no, the name that a parent gives their kids when there born...?"

"I no what a name is!"

"Good for you. Ya name please!"

"...Jade"

"Ya first name! Not ya middle one"

"How do you-"

"If ya names Kim, then you're my partner! I can't tell who's who out of you n ya sister ya see. Now... do you wonna no were you are or not?"

"Fine!"

"Well... you got here coz I brought you here. We needed an animal fast, scary, and something that could lour you all around the oak tree."

"You mean... my friends are here two?"

"Umm... yeah."

"Cool."

"Anyway! We needed a wild animal coz it fitted your surroundings. Were in one of the thousand dimensions in the Anime World."

"Wow, which one?"

"The Bayblade one."

"B-B-B-Bayblade!"

"Y-y-y-yeah."

"TYSON! YOUR LOVE IS HERE!" she shouted into the sky with her arms reaching out, "AND HILLARY, BACK OF YOU WITCH!"

"Ooohh." Moaned Max, "Queen Sarantic said this might happen."

"Queen Saragatic?"

"Its Sarantic! She's the Queen of all Anime."

"Huh, n I always though I was." Laughed Kim, "So... what _am_ I doing here anyway?"

"Well... you and your friend... your...well..."

"What, were aliens or something?" laughed Kim... but Max wasn't laughing.

"Well... yes." Said Max finally. "Well you're not exactly aliens... you just have special powers."

Kim only then noticed the mark on Max's front left leg. He had three blue striped that probably represented something.

Max saw what she was looking at and said that he's had it ever since he can remember.

"Oh and another thing... what ever Anime World you go to, I have to become whatever your in. Like in this world, I have to become a Bitbeast."

"Kool." Said Kim. After a few seconds had passed, Kim cleared her throat.

"Yeah, give it time!" said Max.

Suddenly a grey- I mean blue, suddenly a blue-haired boy walked onto the bridge and looked down at the murky water below.

"Oh Dranzer." Said Kai as he stared at his blade, "Where would I be without you?"

Kai then noticed Kim and Max staring up at him, and he carried on walking.

"If Lucy and Emma _are_ here... then they'd follow Kai home like a lost puppy! So... if I follow him, he'll lead me to Tyson- I mean, to Lucy and Emma!" said Kim.

"...Yeah... bout them... they _are _here... its just that I don't know exactly were they are." Said Max, "But... we could follow Kai if you want."

"Yay!" shouted Kim, and they headed in Kai's direction.

"Can I ride on your back?"

"No!"

"Pweeez!"

"No!"

"Then can I throw a ball and you go after it?"

"No!"

"Come on! Pweeez!"

"This is gonna be harder than I thought!" said Max grumpily.

"Do you see black n white, or colour?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Jinx!

**Anime Angels**

**Chapter 3- Jinx!**

"So... your saying that your name is Jinx, and I'm- no, my friends and me, are in fact Mutants." Said Lucy,

"Yes." Came the little red birds reply.

"Wow, n I always thought it was just Kim being delusional." Laughed Lucy, "Hey, do you think Kim has found her partner yet?"

"Well... Max is kind of hard to get close to. He never lets anyone in if you no what I mean. He never used to be like that tho. He used to be a big idiot n' play pranks n' give cocky remarks to people... and now... now he just... shuts everyone out."

"Kim's like that. Not the shutting everyone out bit, but the idiot bit. She likes to tell jokes n' that sort of stuff."

"Anyway, it's my job to protect you and that's what I'll do."

"Do we get to choose what Anime World we go too?" asked Lucy lying on the grass.

"No. After you complete the job your supposed to do in this world, you go to another. The more Anime Dimensions you go to, the harder the job is to succeed."

"Oh."

Lucy looked at the atmosphere around her. She was in some sort of park.

"Look out!" shouted a young kid as a ball came flying towards her, the ball hit her in the face, and the boy came up to them and asked if he could have it back.

"Protect me huh!" said Lucy sarcastically,

"Your weird, whoever heard of a bird protecting a human!" said the boy snottily,

"Oh I'm sorry, is this your ball?" asked Lucy with a smile,

"Yeah. Don't worry, my ball wont hit you in the face again, you're disfigured enough already."

"Oh I'm not worried. I can solve my own problems." Said Lucy, and she dug her sharpest nail into the ball and watched the kids face as it went down.

"There, problem solved." She said as she handed the flat ball back to him. The little kid ran of crying as she shouted some good advice.

"Never mess with a teenager! They can be brutal!"

The small bird sat there in disbelief. His red wings and white belly shinning in the sunlight.

Lucy looked at her companion and saw the little markings under his eyes. They were like upside down arrow heads, and were as black as black could be.

"Lucy, there is another thing I forgot to mention..."

"Yes." Said Lucy,

"In time, I shall transform into a bit-beast. Whichever world we go to, I shall become their main creature. Like... if we went to the..."

"X-Men Evolution?" she suggested,

"Ok... if we went to the X-Men Evolution dimension, then I shall stay the same because there they have Mutants so it wouldn't matter what I looked like."

"Oh, I get it."

Lucy saw a blue-haired boy walk past, and instantly knew who he was.

"If I follow him... I could find Emma. If she spots him, I just no she'll go after him!" said Lucy as she got up from the grass.

"Ok." Said Jinx, "Lets follow him."

"Yippy!" shouted Lucy as she hugged the red bird and made some of his feathers drop out, "Oops."

"Never mind, lets go before we lose him!" he said, flying into the air.

The two walked behind him and kept their shadow distance.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing right now?" thought Lucy, "Oh well, watch Kai's nice... hair. Think bout those guys later."

Lucy giggled at her thoughts, but soon stopped her giggling as she walked into a lamppost.

Kai looked behind him... but saw nothing, and continued to walk.

Lucy peered at him from behind a wall,

"_Note to self... stop staring at Kai's lovely b- hair, and look where you're going_." She thought. Then she waited for a second, and continued to stalk him.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Yukari!

**Anime Angels**

**Chapter 4- Yukari! **

Emma moaned in agony as she got up, her head felt like she'd hit it on a rock!

"Glad you're awake." Said a voice from behind. The voice belonged to a small bear-like creature. It was sat on a brick wall and had a mark on its head where blood dripped.

"Wow. This is the most realistic dream I've ever had!" said Emma in amazement.

"This is no dream! I am Yukari, and I am your protector."

"Protector...? Oh, you mean like some sort of guardian?"

"Protector, guardian, saint; whatever you wish to call me. I protect you."

"Oh... ok. So if I run in front of a bus, you'll risk your life and push me out the way?" said Emma with a smile.

"This is no time for games Emma!"

"How do you no my name? And what happened to your head? Did you hit it... hard? ... And now you think you're my protector?"

"NO! YOU FELL FROM THE SKY AND HIT MY HEAD AND KNOCKED YOURSELF OUT! YOU'VE BEEN OUT FOR FIVE MINUETS!"

"Oh. So that's why my head hurts so much... and you were supposed to protect me." mocked Emma. Yukari sighed and stared at Emma. Emma realized this and stared back, suddenly Yukari blinked.

"Hah, I win!" laughed Emma, but soon stopped as she saw a boy pass.

"Wow. Cute." She said, and stared after him.

"Look, I'm your partner and protector. And I have some important information to tell you!" she said, loosing her patience.

"Oh? Like that boys phone number and address?!" she said excitedly,

"Thankfully no."

Emma's face dulled, but then she spoke up.

"Then how important can it be?" she said, and turned her attention back to boy watching.

"It's about your friends!" Yukari blurted out, "They are here and they have partners to. You have a mission in each Anime World and you must for fill it or you'll get stuck here forever and the Anime World's will be destroyed!"

Emma spun round, surprised by the little creatures words.

"...Could you repeat that?"

Yukari fell to the ground and got back up again. "Lets just find your friends."

"Oh... ok." Said Emma, and picked up the little creature and cradled it in her arms.

"Don't do that. I'd prefer to walk."

"Sorry. Hey, come here." Emma pulled out a plaster from her pocket and stuck it on Yukari's head where the cut was. "There." She said, and began to walk.

"...Thanks." Said Yukari, and walked behind her.

After a while, Emma began to think.

"So, this isn't a dream. And I'm in the Anime World... question is... which one!"

"Hey Yukari," she said aloud, "Which Anime World are

we in?"

"Bayblade." She said. Suddenly Yukari walked into the back of Emma's legs as Emma stopped in her tracks.

"Something wrong?" asked Yukari, a worried expression on her face.

"Kai..." she whispered, just loud enough for Yukari to hear.

"Yukari look! Kai, he's over there, at the zebra crossing!"

Emma's heart began to race... there he was... Kai... standing there, suddenly she felt a pain shoot up her leg.

"YUKARI!" she screamed, looking down at the small creature sinking its teeth into her skin, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"You were drooling."

"Oh, never mi-"and that's when she saw them. Kim coming up one side of the street heading right for Kai... and Lucy, her archenemy, coming from down an ally-way. Emma suddenly ran, ran as fast as she could, ran past the barking dogs, past the policeman, and dodged in and out of the traffic until she reached Kai. But she wasn't the only one there... the others were there to. There was only one thing left to do.

"...Hi Kai!" she said in a flirty voice.

"Huh!" Kai suddenly stepped back onto the sidewalk in shock and confusion. Apparently Emma and Lucy had said it in union!

"Kai, will you go out with me?" said Emma, blushing.

"No! Kai you can't! She... she... she's blond so she's thick!" shouted Lucy, hoping it would make Kai not like her.

"The nerve!" growled Emma, "Kai, she's saying Max is thick!"

"Am not!" protested Lucy,

"Are to!" yelled Emma.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Excuse me." Said Kim, making her way through the middle of them and splitting them apart. "TAKE ME TO TYSON NOW!!!" screamed Kim, grabbing Kai by his clothes.

A smirk spared across Max's face from across the road where the other creatures stayed. Kim reminded him of himself a long time ago.

"Make me!" said Kai, not backing down,

"Um, he didn't mean that... did you Kai." Said Lucy, trying to stop Kim from killing Kai.

"If you want Tyson, your gonna have to go through me!" said Kai, getting Dranzer out.

"Hah, you wish!" said Kim, and dropped him to the ground.

"...This... isn't about Bayblading... is it..." said Kai as he got to his feet.

"No. Its more of a 'love at fist sight' thing." Said Kim.

"Oh. Then I guess it's ok to take you all to Tyson."

"Nope, not me." Said Lucy, and she linked her arm around Kai's.

"Me neither." Said Emma, linking her arm around Kai's other arm.

Kai suddenly unlinked arms and walked ahead.

"What's the matter Kai? Afraid it'll ruin ya reputation!" yelled Kim, and quickly motioned for the creatures to follow.

A few minuets later and already they were at Tyson's house. As they entered, they immediately spotted two girls sat there with a surprised look on their faces, and they both had a little creature poking out a large backpack.

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5: Together Again!

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took me a life time but its extra long. I've also added lots of humour. The other chapters are what, 3 pages! This one's 22!!!**

**Anime Angels**

**Chapter 5- Together Again! **

"Wendy! Mariam! What are you doing here?" said Lucy with joy; "We thought we'd have to search the whole town for you guys!"

"Sorry, but we woke up by each other and then we saw Ozuma... well, Wendy saw Ozuma anyway. So we agreed to follow him hoping he would lead us to Tyson or Kai. We knew that if you saw either of them you'd go after them... poor things."

"What was that!" snapped Emma,

"Nothing, nothing. Hey look, you have those things too."

"Things?" said Jinx, feeling a bit offended by the remark, "We are protector's thank you very much!"

"Yeah, we don't ask for the job of protectin' your butts, but we have to." Said Max, joining in the argument. "Name's Max. The little chew toy is Jinx and the unidentified object is Yukari."

"Humph!" said Yukari, turning her back to Max.

"Oh come on Yukari, don't be that way... I'm sure loads of creatures have got hit by a bus, it's just... one of those thing."

As Kai came out the house with Tyson, Lucy noticed that the arguing had ceased and in the palm of their hands lay a Bayblade with a picture on it.

"A Bayblade..." whispered Lucy quietly to herself, "Guys, we have a Bayblade!" she yelled. Her face was happy and red with joy. "We have a Bayblade!"

"Umm... we heard you the first time," said Emma, also looking at her blade.

Kim saw that the blade in her hand had a picture of Max on it... only he was different. He had spikes on his back and armour on his legs, but he still had his red bandanna around his neck.

"So I guess it's finally happened, just like Max said it would."

"Yup, guess so." Said Wendy, looking at her blade.

"Hey, what's yours called anyway?"

"He's called Lunaiko; he says he's an Emeralwolf... whatever that is."

"What's yours called Mariam?" asked Lucy.

"Oh, mines called Ranger"

"Ranger? That would be a gorgeous name for a dog."

"Yeah, I no."

"What's the matter? You don't seem happy."

"Well, I'm just worried that this is all a dream, and sooner or later, I'm gonna wake up."

"Look, ok this is not a dream... trust me I no. I got hit in the face with a ball, and let me tell you, this is no dream."

"Ya sure?"

"Sure."

"Sure ya sure? I wouldn't want ya to be unsure or anything."

"Su-" Lucy turned round to see Tyson stood next to her.

"Good, now that's out of the way- who are you people!" shouted a tiny monkey- I mean, shouted Daichi who was clinging onto Tyson's back.

"Daichi, hi." Said Kim smiling at him.

"Who are you?"

"Oh Daichi, don't you recognize me? ... I'm your mother!" said Kim dramatically,

"My mother huh? Well then you don't mind me saying that you look like you got ran over by a lawn mower."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!!!" Kim punched Daichi and he fell of Tyson's back.

"Hey!" came a horse voice from behind, "You can Bayblade!"

"K-K-KAI!" stuttered Lucy, "Oh Kai! I'm so happy to see you!"

Lucy practically threw herself at Kai and fell into his arms.

"What's the matter Emma? Gave up on the challenge?" asked Wendy,

"There is no challenge!" yelled Emma, and pounced on Kai and Lucy.

"Wow... belly-flop." Said Tyson, and he and Daichi, along with Kim, Wendy and Mariam grabbed some popcorn and sat down on the ground.

"Hey! Get off him!" yelled a girly voice, "Leave him alone!" Hillary pulled the two girls off him and helped Kai up.

"Hey, you'll probably need this." Said Kim, and handed him too sheets of paper.

"Restraining orders?" asked Kai, raising one eyebrow.

"Trust me, you'll need them."

"Just who are you anyway?" asked a frustrated Hillary,

"Well... this one's my mother." Said Daichi pointing to Kim.

"Your mother?" asked Hillary,

"Yes, its true. It is I, Daichi's mother. I'm so sorry to intrude, but Daichi dear... you're farther... he's left!" said Kim, hugging Daichi.

"Oh mother! Not again!" said Daichi, hugging Kim back and crying, "Oh daddy... why didn't you love us!"

Hillary took a step back, and so did everyone else. Kim and Daichi high-fived each other, and started to laugh.

"So, who are you guys really anyway?" asked Daichi,

"Oh, I'm Kim. This is my twin sis Lucy."

Kim pointed to a brown haired girl who looked like her, then pointed to another brown haired girl who was taller than her. "This is Mariam, this is Wendy," she pointed to another brown haired girl who was still looking at her blade. She looked as if she was confused about something... either that or she was making that look on her face for fun. "And the blond psycho over there with my sis is Emma." Said Kim, finally. "She and my sis are rivals... they both like Kai... although I can't see how." She said quietly.

"Oh." Said Daichi; looking around at Kim's friends.

"So, I see you girls can Blade." Said Tyson; a mischievous look in his eyes.

"And I see you should go on a diet." Said Emma, moving in from the side,

"I see you have a thing for Hillary, do tell." Said Lucy, moving in from the other side and putting a microphone near Tyson's mouth.

"To... much... pressure...!" said Tyson, getting stressed.

"HEY! BACK OFF!" yelled Kim, her eyes flaming and her teeth getting pointy.

"I could have sworn she had fire in her eyes..." said Rei as he stared at the girl.

"Maybe we should put her out." Said Max as he walked up to them, "Get it?"

"Tell me Max, is it you, or does being blond affect your intelligence?" asked Kim nastily.

"Hey!" shouted Emma, insulted by that comment, "I'm blond!"

"I no... so does it?"

"Does what?"

"Being blond affect your intelligence?"

"Why you-"

"Relax Emma. I'm only kidding. I'm not that mean, but you get wound up so easily, it's funny!"

"So why pick on Max?"

"Coz he tells bad jokes."

"Oh, and I suppose you can do better!" asked Max.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I can!" said Kim, rising to the challenge. "...There was this woman who got shot three times-"

Lucy put her hand over her sister's mouth, "Don't!"

Emma started to laugh.

"And Emma, don't encourage her! ...It's rude."

"So... she knows a lot of rude jokes...?" asked Emma.

"Yes. And I forbid her to tell them to you!"

"Eeew!" yelled Lucy, and wiped the spit of her hand.

"Thank you, now that I can breathe, will everyone stop staring!"

Everyone looked away from the three girls and continued talking to one-another.

Tyson suddenly came up to Emma and asked her for a Bay Battle... and Emma stupidly accepted.

"What are you doing? You have no idea how to Bayblade!" whispered Kim, "Besides what are you going to yell, Go Yukari?!"

"Yeah, why not?" said Emma, and walked up to the battling dish.

"Three... Two... One... LET IT RIP!" shouted Tyson excitedly.

Both blades blasted into the dish and started spinning around each other.

"Go Dragoon!" yelled Tyson. As he did so, the Bayblade came towards Emma's.

"Dodge it Yukari!" she yelled, having no idea what to do next.

Yukari did as requested and dodged the tackle, then, for no apparent reason what so ever, a new blade joined the dish and knocked both Tyson and Emma's blade out.

"Hey!" shouted Emma, "I was just getting the hang of it!"

"You mean that was your first bay battle?" asked Tyson with a puzzling look on his face.

"Yes- I mean no- I mean... STOP PUTTING PRESSURE ON ME!"

Emma looked at the blade, then at the person who was holding it.

"KIM! Why'd ya do that! I was about to cream him!"

Kim stood there holding her blade in her hand, her face letting off no expressions or emotions for Emma to read.

"Ok, quit the Kai impressions and tell Me." demanded Emma.

Kim didn't move. She stood there for a few seconds, her eyes wide open... then, she dropped to the ground; an arrow sticking out of her back with a pool of blood surrounding it.

"Quick, someone call an ambulance!" yelled Tyson, his voice quivering with fear.

Emma just stood there, her eyes laid suspiciously on her friends limp body.

"Oh well." Said Emma as she eyed the body carefully. "Guess Tyson's all mine, just like I planed."

Emma waited, and after a few seconds of no reaction to her comment, her heart began to pound; that is until she saw Kim's hand twitch.

"Oh, and Tyson..."

Emma stood where she was and made a kissing sound. She watched with amusement as Kim's hand began to twitch more recently, and her pale complexion turned to red.

"She's not dead, it's just another one of her practical jokes." She said after a few seconds.

"Why do you always have to ruin it!" yelled Kim as she got up off the floor and pulled the stick on arrow off her back.

"You had me going there, but I'm to smart for your little games."

"There's always one." Muttered Daichi as he came out of a bush with a camera.

Emma looked at Kai. He had an expression on his face that told her he'd believed Kim had gotten shot with an arrow. Kai quickly realized Emma was looking at him, then quickly cleared his throat and changed his expression back to being un-readable.

"Sorry I moved Daichi, I just needed to see if she was actually kissing Tyson."

"It's ok. At least we got the look on Tyson and Kai's face when you revealed the arrow in your back... priceless."

Daichi and Kim laughed, but Lucy, Mariam, Wendy, Rei and Max shook there head in disapproval.

"Yoh homies, who's these lovely ladies?" asked Tyson's Grandpa.

"Yoh Gramps." Said Kim; giving him a peace sign.

Lucy sighed as she felt herself turn red from embarrassment.

"Yoh!" smiled Grandpa.

"Tyson!" he scolded,

"Yes Grandpa?" he asked, sighing.

"You know better than to let ladies stand outside! What are you waiting for; ask 'em in!"

"I'd love two." Smiled Kim, not waiting for an invite from Tyson; and walked into the house.

"Rude much." Said Lucy quietly, and followed Tyson and Co. into the house.

Once inside, Tyson found Kim and Daichi sitting in front of the small TV watching people shout at each other.

"What's this?" asked Rei peering at the TV from behind them.

"Jerry Springer." replied Kim.

"It's really good. I've never seen it before, but it's really good." Said Daichi, his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Teaching him bad habits are we?" said Mariam as she looked at the screen.

Suddenly the TV went off and Kim and Daichi started to moan.

"Sorry, but I need to know why you people are here." Said Tyson.

All the Bladebreakers, including Hillary, appeared behind Tyson, and all the girls appeared behind Kim.

"...Well, the truth is... were lost." Said Kim; looking at the floor. "We were in the woods, and there was this wolf, and-"

Kim suddenly stopped. "Then this man came with a gun, and he chased us into the town. We then saw you and we thought- since you're the nicest guys around- that you could help us."

Kim's friends looked at her. They had puzzling looks on there faces, but then silently agreed that the guys wouldn't believe them if they had told them the truth anyway.

"Well if your gonna be in trouble now, we can't let you go out there all alone." Said Grandpa, and told them that they could stay the night if they'd have know where else to go.

"Thank you." Said Kim gratefully, and looked back at her friends who all had smiles on there faces.

Later it was tea time, and Tyson's Grandpa had let all his friends stay.

"Now listen up peeps, we all gotta say thanks for this here grub. So put ya hands together and we'll go round and say thanks for something."

Everyone did as they were told, but not before Kim whispered something to Daichi.

"Now, I'm thankful for this wonderful opportunity to share food with people, or something like that anyway."

"I'm thankful for this food that is put in front of me." Said Rei; feeling a bit foolish.

"I'm thankful- Hey, Grandpa, why are we doing this anyway? We usually just dig in." complained Tyson.

"Don't back chat me boy, there are guests at the table to be thankful!"

"I'm thankful for the food." Said Tyson, a bit annoyed at his Grandpa.

"I'm thankful for the smallest peace of Grandpa's cooking." Cracked Daichi.

Daichi and Kim burst out in laughter, and so did Grandpa.

"Ha,ha,ha! You wont be saying that when I shove it up ya-"

"GRANDPA!" yelled the Bladebreakers, except for Daichi.

"Oops! Sorry guys, guess I didn't know what I was saying."

Everyone burst out into laughter and ate there tea.

The next day, Tyson and the guys when out. But Kim, Daichi and the girls stayed at Tyson's house.

"So, why make up the lie about there being a man with a gun?" asked Wendy when they all were alone in a room.

"Because... because Tyson would think I was a liar, and Max told me it was stupid to tell them." Said Kim.

"Max told you?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, I told her." Said a familiar voice.

Everyone looked behind them to see no one there, then all looked at Kim.

"That was Max, not me."

"It was Kim, don't believe a word she says." Said the voice again.

"Max! Just show yourself!" said Kim, and spun her Bayblade on the floor.

A few seconds later, Max appeared his armoured plates on his body and a red bandanna around his neck.

"Relax guys; you're the only ones who can hear us." Said Max.

"And what if someone saw you?" asked Mariam.

"They'd just think I was a bit beast."

"Oh." Mariam replied.

"Anyway," continued Max, "There is something the protectors and I have all forgot to mention... well, we kind of left it out, but only because we didn't know how you'd react."

"React to what?" asked Kim, raising one eyebrow.

"Well... ya see... there's a reason you've all been brought here and have partners."

"And that would be...?" asked Lucy.

"...I'm getting to it! ...It's because you're the chosen ones."

"The chosen ones?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah... You're the Anime Angels." Said Max; looking around at all the confused faces. "...Ok." Sighed Max, "Here's how it goes... You guys have been here before, when you were kids. Somehow you brought yourself here by wishing that you could come here. You didn't know each other then because you separately wished for something about the Anime Worlds and came here, except for Kim and Lucy coz they live together. One by one you developed a skill and power. Then you all met up and decided to call yourselves Anime Angels. At first you stopped banks from being robbed and that sort of stuff. And when people were mugged you'd track em' down n tuck em' to jail, but then your powers began to evolve, and you could easily do all the stuff you usually did. So you all decided to move on and do even bigger, more dangerous missions. You took down gangsters with other abilities, stopped buildings from colliding, and at one point, even saved a whole school of children from being destroyed."

Max had a sad look on his face. "Then it happened."

"What?" asked Emma, eager to hear the rest of the gangs adventures, "What?!"

"You see... there was an explosion, an explosion of this gas. We never found out who had caused the explosion, but we knew it was no accident. Someone meant for the evil to be planted inside of you."

Everyone was silent...

"...Evil... inside of us...? I don't get it." Wendy said.

"Yeah, and Emma's already evil, so nothing could be planted inside her that she didn't already have." Mocked Lucy.

"You mean she's pregnant?!" laughed Kim.

Emma glared at the two who'd mocked her and continued to listen to Max.

"Well, after the explosion, you'd go nasty every now and then, so nasty that you'd even refuse to save lives and you'd use your powers to blow up stuff."

"Wait... how do you know all this?" asked Mariam, eyeing the now so called 'Bitbeast'.

"Easy, me and the others were your Guardians back then too." Max said. "You just don't remember us."

"...Oh." Said Mariam, and let the creature continue.

"Anyway, we somehow found a way to get the evil out of you. We then locked it away in magical items so it could never be released again. Queen Sarantic also put them in different Anime Worlds so that if they did escape the item in which they were confined in, they would never be able to regroup and over-power the protectors of the Anime Worlds A.K.A you guys." Max finished.

"...So... where the protectors of the Anime Worlds, and we have special powers...?" asked Kim.

"Yup." Came the reply.

"But we don't know how to use our powers... heck, we don't even no what they are!" said Emma, "...What are they anyway?"

"Not sure. It was a long time ago, but I'm sure one of you could fly or something."

"So how do we use our powers?" asked Wendy.

"That's something _you_ have to figure out."

The reddish-brown haired boy stood at the door, listening to the conversation from within.

"Wow, you guys have magical powers?!" he shouted, bursting into the room excitedly.

"What?! How long have you been there! Who told you!" screeched Kim pinning Daichi to the wall.

"...Uhh, is that a trick question?" he asked in a quivering voice.

Kim shook Daichi, "NO IT'S NOT A BLOODY TRICK QUESTION!"

Kim was about to continue shaking the red head about when she felt someone holding her back.

"Kim, killing him isn't going to make things any better." Said Wendy; trying to restrain her friend.

"Well it will help me! He was spying!"

"No I wasn't!" protested Daichi.

"Oh, then what were you doing?" asked Kim, a hint of cockiness in her voice.

"...Uhh... cleaning?"

Kim's eye began to twitch. "Nice try!" she said, tightening her grip.

"Ok, ok!" yelled Daichi, "I was going to ask you if you knew any good sites for the internet coz I was gonna go on Tyson's computer when I heard you guys talking bout powers n being evil n stuff and I thought it would be harmless if I listened. Then it hit me. You guys are the forever famous Anime Angels! My folks used to tell me stories of a gang of friends who dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil!"

"Umm... your thinking of the Powerpuff Girls dear." Said Kim dryly.

"Well, it's still the same thing. And that doesn't change the fact that you're the Anime Angels!"

"...Fair enough." Said Kim, and dropped him on the ground.

Just then, Daichi noticed something standing in the middle of the room looking oddly at him.

"Wow! Cool Bitbeast!" he yelled excitedly, "Who's is it?"

"Its mine, so back off." Said Kim.

"...It?" she heard Max say, "It!"

"Ha, ha, sorry."

"Are you ok?" asked Daichi,

"Fine... why?" replied Kim,

"Maybe because you just talked to yourself." Said Rei standing near the door. "You seem a little pale."

"Wow! Who's Bitbeast is that!" shouted Tyson, "Its beautiful!"

The Bitbeast growled and roared at Tyson who coward behind Kai.

"Max!" scolded Kim, "Will you do us all a favour and shut up!"

"Well stop calling me It! It's worse than Thing!" yelled Max.

But to the Bladebreakers, Max only roared again.

"Guess what! There the A-"

Wendy pounced on Daichi.

"Shut up ya lil pip-squeek!" she hollered, "I wonna tell them!"

Everyone was confused, even Daichi.

"...Tell us what...?" asked Kenny.

**(A/N: Sorry people! I forgot all about Kenny till just now!) **

"Were... were expert swimmers and we challenge you to a swim!" shouted Emma, a challenging look in her eyes as she raised pointed to the Bladebreakers.

"Huh?" said Daichi once his mouth was free, "Oooh, you don't want them knowing do you."

"Want us knowing what?" said Max,

"That... that their really ace swimmers and can whip your butt any day."

"Is that so." Said Tyson, "Well guess what, we accept your challenge and were going swimming!"

"But Tyson dear, you can't swim, you'll just sink." Said Emma dryly.

Tyson ignored her comment.

"...We are?" asked Kenny, getting back to the subject.

"Yeah, right now!"

A Few Hours Later And On The Way To The Swimming Centre...

"It was really nice of Kai to lend us all some money to get a swimming costume." Said Emma.

"Yeah, but now that you've got that costume, he's gonna choke when he see's you in it." Said Lucy.

"Really? Thanks." Smiled Emma,

"No, I mean he'll choke when he see's you in it coz you make it look so out of date!" laughed Lucy, "You've completely ruined the costume!"

Emma cat growled at Lucy, then Mariam came in-between them and started a conversation on Kai.

"So... Lucy, what do you like about Kai?"

"Well... he's so cool, rich and I love the way he's so... emotionless! He's also the best blader around! And he has an ace background!"

"Emma? Wonna add to that?"

"Humph! If that's all you think of Kai, he's mine! Sure he's all Lucy's just said, but that's not all of them! He's also loyal, and will never back down from a challenge!"

"...Well that was a lot to add." Said Lucy sarcastically.

"You two are hopeless! If that's all you think of Kai, he's never gonna fall for any of you!" said Kim, and pushed past them.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" asked a suspicious Lucy,

"Yeah, I thought you didn't give too hoots about Kai." Said Emma.

"...I don't. It's just... seeing you two talk about someone just because their cute and rich doesn't give you the right to claim them. Kai may be rich and cute, but that's not all that counts in a proper relationship. Kai has a great personality, but he's just afraid that people like you two won't like it and think he's going soft just because he's human."

"...Although we can't say the same for others. "muttered Lucy,

"YOU LEAVE ZEO OUT OF THIS!" screamed Kim.

Kim pushed past Tyson, Kai, Max, Rei and Hillary who were in front of her and walked faster.

"...That was some speech you gave back their." Said Hillary; catching her up.

"Yeah, well they should no better than to judge people based on their looks and pocket money." Said Kim; trying to avoid Hillary's stare.

They walked through the doors of the swimming centre and Lucy and Emma came up to Kim.

"Sorry." Said Lucy, "We didn't mean to upset you.

"Yeah, we didn't no you felt so strongly bout that sort of stuff."

"It's ok. Let's just enjoy the swim." Smiled Kim, and paid her self in and disappeared into the changing rooms.

After everyone was changed, they all met up again in the pool.

"Let's get wet!" yelled Daichi.

"Ok." Said Kim with a smirk on her face, and pushed him in the cold water.

"Hey!" yelled Daichi, "I'll get you for that!"

"Try it." Smirked Kim.

"Oh no, not this again!" sighed Lucy.

"What?" asked Mariam.

"This. Kim pushes someone in, they swear revenge, and it all ends up in a mad fight against one another and the last one not wet wins."

"...Sounds fun." commented Tyson.

"Count me in." said Wendy.

"Don't forget us." Said Rei.

Behind Rei stood Max and Hillary.

"...Kai?" asked Wendy.

"No. It's stupid and babyish."

"Come on Kai, don't be such a wet blanket!" said Kim.

"No." he said again.

"Fine, guess we'll have to do it my way."

And with that, Kim lunged at Kai full force and shoved him into the pool. As everyone laughed, Kai snarled at her and got out of the water. He then chased after her around the pool, but then Kim dived in.

"Come on Kai, know one's gonna leak in it if that's what your afraid off." Smiled Kim whilst floating on her back, then swam away from the edge.

Kai hesitated for a moment, and then dived in after her.

Lucy and Emma glared at Kim from the side of the pool, whilst everyone else watched in amusement. Then an idea hit Lucy as she picked up a beach ball.

"...What are you up to?" asked Emma suspiciously.

"Ever seen American Pie 2?"

"No, haven't even seen number one yet. Why?"

"Coz I'm goin' fishin'." Smirked Lucy, and threw the beach ball at Kim whilst she was floating on her back, tormenting Kai.

Kim squealed as the beach ball landed on her stomach, and then she panicked, causing her to sink.

Kim took a deep breath as she reached the surface of the water and swam to the side. Kai obediently followed, along with Daichi who was already in the pool, to see if she was all right.

"You should fish more often." Commented Emma to Lucy, and both girls ran over to Kai.

Kim glared at the two girls, but they just played the innocent.

"Are you ok Kim?" faked Emma, "Maybe you should lie down."

"Yes, I'm fine." Said Kim through gritted teeth, "It's just that a 'blond bimbo' and a 'little miss leaky' just tried to sabotage my swim coz they were jealous."

Everyone looked at Emma and Lucy.

"Hey, don't look at us!" protested Lucy,

"'Little miss leaky' huh? ... Sounds... cute ... Why did she refer to you as that anyway...?" asked Emma.

"No reason." Lucy quickly replied.

"Period problems." said Kim in-between coughs.

"Kim, I would really appreciate it if you'd leave my private life out of this conversation."

"And I would really appreciate it if you'd stop getting jealous! I'm not gonna fall for Kai ya no! I like Tyson... he has emotions, and he's really funny."

"...You think I'm funny?" asked Tyson.

"Well, yeah... sorta... kinda... ok no, but you're a great guy." Confessed Kim, "And you make me laugh sometimes."

"Must be at his stupidity. It's the only way she can cope." Muttered Lucy to Emma.

Emma giggled, but then looked at the expression on Kai's face.

"...Kai?" asked Emma, "Are you ok? What's up?"

"Huh? Nothing. I just want to go for a swim. Why?"

"Ok, ok. No need to get crabby." Said Emma, and dived into the pool.

A few seconds later, Lucy, Max and Hillary followed.

"... I thought we were gonna play a game." Said Rei, hoping to have some fun.

"...Ok." Said Kim, and moved further away from the remaining friends on the side of the pool. "And since you guys jumped in, your out."

"What! No fair!" shouted Emma, "Besides, you and Kai jumped in too!"

"Yeah, but we got back out before Rei mentioned the game and reminded me."

"But-" began Emma, but the game had already begun when Daichi pushed an unsuspecting Kenny in.

Tyson lunged at Daichi and sent him flying into the water.

Meanwhile, Wendy made a dive for Rei, but missed and fell in. But to Rei's misfortune, he lost his balance and toppled into the pool.

Just as Kim was about to ram Kai and send him into the pool once more, Mariam came up behind her and pushed her in.

It was just Mar, and Kai. Kai, and Mar.

Kai ran straight at Mariam, and was so close to her, but Mariam just smiled. Kai wondered why she was smiling, but didn't let it bother him and put him off the game. He was inches away from her when all of a sudden he felt himself falling, and felt his body hit the pool's surface as he plunged into the water.

Kai reached the surface after recovering from his split second shock, and soon realized what had happened.

He had slipped on a puddle of water that was in front of Mariam, and obviously she had seen it and he hadn't.

After that Mariam claimed her prize, a doughnut, and jumped into the pool with her friends who were deliberately splashing water at each other.

Wendy was happily splashing Lucy, then turned, and was about to splash Kim when she saw a figure walk past the window of the swimming centre, and even though the windows only allowed her to see the outline of the person, she could tell it was him by the shape of his hair.

Wendy quickly swam over to the other end of the pool. Her friends called after her, but she couldn't make out what they were saying, something about the deep? Anyway, she couldn't let that bother her now, not when all's she had to do was walk out the swimming centre and 'accidentally' walk into him. Wendy lifted herself out of the water and onto the side. She took one step when the shock of the water hitting her body made her freeze. She was in the water again, but how? She waited for herself to hit the bottom so she could push off of it and rise to the surface, but she didn't. She kept sinking and sinking, it was as if she was in the ocean. A few seconds later a sharp pain shot through her head as she bashed it on the bottom of the pool and the world around her ceased to exist, but not before a glowing creature appeared.

Everyone was silent. They'd just saw their friend fall into the water, and a minuet has passed, yet still no Wendy.

They were all about to go and get her when a glow in the water caught their attention.

"Wendy...?" said Mariam hopefully.

As the creature appeared, Mariam sighed and got out her blade.

"Help him out Ranger." she said, and spun her blade into the water.

Within seconds, another glow came upon the water, and the creature swam out to help his friends.

The Bladebreakers looked on in amazement as the Bitbeasts known as Ranger and Lunaiko (Wendy's guardian) carried the girl on their backs.

Kenny looked at Ranger. He mostly looked like a wolf, but had redish-brown fur; deep hazel eyes, a wolf-like tail and he had wings either side of his body. (Like a Pegasus does.)

Lunaiko on the other hand looked like a cat. He had jet black fur, red eyes, a wolf-like tail and long ears that pointed up. (Like an Espeon or Pikachu.)

The two loyal Bitbeasts got Wendy onto the side; they had done their part, now it was up to the Angels.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Battle Of The Beasts!

**Unicorn13564: Thank you to the anonymous person in the review. Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I got kinda bored with it and I have to warn you all in advance, the reason I stopped was further on it gets a bit complicated. The reason for this is because this is part one of many other worlds they visit. So if you haven't seen the program they are visiting, its gonna be kinda hard for you to know the characters… I'll tell you more later, till then, sorry if I confused ya, bye.**

**Anime Angels**

**Chapter 6- Battle Of The Beasts! **

"Wendy!" yelled Lucy, "Wendy are you alright?"

"Can I just say something?" said Kim, standing away from her friends who'd crowded around a motionless Wendy.

Everyone looked at Kim and tried to understand why she was being a total Kai and not getting involved.

"BACK OFF!"

Everyone, apart from Kai coz he wasn't in the crowd to begin with, backed away from Wendy and let Kim through.

Kim checked her friends pulse… nothing… then a voice in the back of her head told her to do something.

"Mariam," she ordered, "Come here."

Mariam did as she was told and sat beside Wendy and Kim.

"Remember when you were just kids and you were on your bike? You'd pushed Wendy over coz she ran past you and made you crash into the lamppost. You made her cry and she'd obviously made you cry, but you both stayed friends' coz that's what friends do, they forgive and forget, even though you still haven't said sorry."

Tears formed in Mariam's eyes.

"I no and I'm so sorry, if I'd known I was never gonna get the chance to say so, I would have said sorry straight away!"

(AN: Sorry that part was sad but I couldn't think of anything else. ;)

Mariam held Wendy's limp body close to hers and sobbed. As she did so, she didn't seem to notice the light surrounding her friend and the shock on the faces around her.

Within moments Wendy's finger started to twitch, then her arm moved, and finally she began to slowly get up.

Mariam gasped, as did the others, at what had just happened.

"…What… what happened?" asked Wendy groggily, "…Mariam, why are you crying?"

Wendy's eyes widened with realization as it all came back to her, the figure passing by, the fall… and the agonizing pain. "Mariam, I fell! I fell into the water and hit my head, then… I don't remember anything; everything went black… what happened?"

"I don't know. I was crying and the next thing I knew you moved and got up, but before that Kim checked your pulse and said you were dead!"

Everyone looked at Kim. Even Kai seemed to be puzzled by this, but Kim just smiled.

A few hours later they were all back at Tyson's house.

"…So, ya gonna tell us what really happened back there? Coz I'm pretty sure your not physic." Said Lucy looking her sister in the eye.

"….I don't know." Said Kim, her words almost silent. She turned her back towards her friends and their Guardians to hide the lost expression on her face.

"…She knows something." Said Lucy knowingly.

"Kim… do you?" asked a concerned Wendy, "Were a team and I can't stand being left out."

Kim just stood their, then took a deep breath. "Ok." She said, "I'll tell you what I know."

Everyone listened closely, hanging on to her every word.

"Wow." Said Emma when Kim was finally finished. "So you remembered all that just by seeing Wendy dead?"

"Yes. I don't know why, and I don't know how… but seeing a friend hurt was enough to jolt my memory and create a big enough flashback for me to get a glimpse of our past enemies and allies… and also a glimpse of out lives back then. The powers each of us held and the bonds that we had with each other and our Guardians… to bad I only remembered mine and Mariam's powers."

Kim laughed, but Lucy just glared at her for she knew her sister was hiding something, something that Lucy was determined to figure out.

"I CHALLANGE YOU TO A BAY BATTLE!" yelled Daichi, charging into the room.

"…Huh?" said a confused Kim, breaking free from a pit of despair, "What?"

"You heard me!"

"…Actually I didn't." said Kim blankly.

"He wants you to bay battle him." Said Mariam, turning to Kim to see what she would say.

"…Why?"

Everyone fell to the ground at her dumbness and got on their feet again.

"Don't you listen!" snapped Lucy,

"He wants you to bay battle him coz he does now go bay battle!" urged Emma, pushing Kim towards the door.

"But why me!" asked Kim.

"Because I want to challenge the team leader of the- Hey, what's this team called again?"

"The- the-" stuttered Emma behind Kim.

"Anime Angels."

Everyone looked at Kim.

"Hey, who said YOU was the team leader anyway!" screeched Emma,

"Yeah!" shouted Lucy.

"…I vote Kim…" said Wendy quietly.

"Me too, you guys just keep arguing, and it was _Kim_ who saved Wendy and its _Kim_ who's got past memories." Said Mariam; making a good point.

"…But- but-" stuttered Lucy and Emma in union,

"No buts, it's decided. Kim, you're our team leader." Smiled Mariam.

Emma and Lucy sighed and the conversation was about to go even further when Daichi cleared his throat.

Kim looked at Daichi. "Don't worry, I can take a hint."

"What are you doing! You some sort of psycho or something!" shouted Daichi as Kim grabbed hold of his arm.

"What? You wonna bay battle don't ya? Let's go!" she said, and practically dragged Daichi outside.

"Ready for school Daichi!" grinned Kim getting her blade out of her back pocket and preparing to let it rip.

"Yeah!" shouted Daichi, making a failed attempt of a comeback and also getting his blade ready.

Everyone was outside watching as the two got ready to Bayblade.

"LET IT RI-"

"WAIT!" yelled Emma.

Everyone fell to the ground and got back up again.

"WHAT is it!" said Kim through gritted teeth, glaring at her blond friend.

"Can I be the ref, please!" begged Emma, giving Kim the old puppy dog eyes.

"I'll die first!" said Kim quietly.

"What?" asked Emma, the hurt in her tone.

"I said I'll-"

Suddenly everyone started to cough and cleared their throats.

"I said sure you can." Said Kim; forcing on a smile.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! LET IT RIP!" screeched Emma, pretending a pencil was the microphone.

Kim cursed Emma for her voice, then quickly launched the blade into the practice ring and shouted: GO MAX!

Daichi did the same, only shouted: GO STRATA DRAGOON!

The blades bashed together, each trying to out smart the other.

"Come on Strata Dragoon, show em' what you've got!"

"Well that won't be a lot." Muttered Kim, "Max, come on! I know a baby that can do better than this!"

It had been five minuets and still no change in the blade or the bladders.

Strata Dragoon showed no weaknesses and no strong points, but neither did Max.

"That's it, I've had enough!" yelled Daichi,

"What, you're giving up already?" smirked Kim.

"Ha! You wish! Come on Strata Dragoon, time to bring out the beast! GO STRATA DRAGOON!"

A bright light surrounded the blade and within seconds Strata Dragoon was floating above the practice dish.

"Humph." Said Kim, "Childs play."

"Whoa! Hey, at least Strata Dragoon's not a mutt!" insulted Daichi.

"Please Kim! Say the words! I'm dieing here! Just say it n' I'll rip the little rodent to shreds!" snarled a voice from her blade that only she and the other Angels could hear.

Kim sighed. "Go Max." she said dully.

"Well this is gonna be interesting." Emma muttered quietly.

"I don't know why he doesn't just grow up!" sighed Yukari from the blade in Emma's pocket.

Max then appeared before Daichi's Strata Dragoon and almost instantly, without any orders what so ever, Max rammed at Strata Dragoon, almost knocking him out of the dish.

"Max! Come on, please don't do this to me!" moaned Kim, "Max! Are you even listening to me! Your making yourself look like a psycho!"

"Looks like you have a gap in your little plan, coz it's not working!" smiled Daichi proudly.

"…What plan?"

"You know the plan to make it look like your Bitbeast was out of control and then catch me off guard. I have to say, clever, but not clever enough. You can't fool me."

"…Umm… yeah, sure, whatever. Good luck with that theory."

"The two Bitbeasts, Strata Dragoon and Max are about to go head to head in a fiery battle! Who will win? Who will loose? Who's gonna by the two gangs dinner?"

"Hell I'm not!" yelled Kim, "MAX BLAZE ATTACK!"

Max didn't move.

"Ahem!" said Kim impatiently.

"…Umm… I can't do fire attacks." Said Max dully.

"…What! Well what about water?"

"Nope."

"Lightning…? Air…? Ground!"

"Nope, nope and nope."

"Well what good are you then!"

"Well… I can do ram attacks if that's any good."

"That's classed as ground!" said Kim.

"Really?"

"MAX, RAM ATTACK NOW!" ordered Kim.

"Oh, right." Said Max, and quickly rammed into Strata Dragoon.

"BLOCK IT!" shouted Daichi, and Strata Dragoon clutched Max's shoulders and held him back.

"What a block!" yelled Emma hysterically.

"Do you _have_ to point out the obvious?" asked Tyson from the side lines.

"STRATA DRAGOON, GREAT CUTTER!"

"Sure, deafen everyone why don't ya." Muttered Max.

(A/N: I don't really know how this attack goes so if you know, it would be useful info, so I'm gonna make this up as I go.)

To Max's surprise, a bright beam came right at him and knocked him over.

"Max, get up! Your making me look bad!" said Kim through gritted teeth.

"Will Max get up and turn the tables on Daichi and Strata Dragoon? Or will he put the Anime Angels to shame?" said Emma.

"Alright, that's it! I can't take it anymore!" yelled Max.

He quickly got up and attacked, breaking the pencil that was clutched in Emma's hand. Emma gave out a short whimper, and then Max continued his fight with Strata Dragoon.

"Max, if you ever need a favour, I'm here for ya buddy." Thanked Kim, and then concentrated on the battle.

Strata Dragoon was holding Max back, but all of a sudden, Max roared loudly. Seconds later, a blue glow surrounded Max, and without warning, a blue powerful attack headed in Strata Dragoon's direction.

As the smoke cleared, all was revealed as Kim's blade was still spinning, and a long deep ditch in the ground led to Daichi's battered blade.

"…Sorry about that…" said Kim to a hurt Daichi, "I didn't mean for Max to flip out like that."

"Its… ok…" said Daichi, "I should have known we were no match for you. No one is. After all… you are the 'worlds best swimmers'."

"Wow, wow, wow! Now people, I say we have a Bay Battle tournament." Said Tyson, eager to have some fun. "You know, Bladebreakers vs. Anime Angels. Just for fun."

"…Ok, why not." Said Lucy, "I need someone to wipe the floor with anyway."

"It will be out of three rounds, and whichever team looses has to buy the other team dinner." Said Rei.

"Yeah, I'll be the ref and Kenny can watch the Bayblade and check on its skills and stuff." Said Hillary excitedly.

"So it's settled, in a few hours we'll have a bay battle tournament. That should be enough time for Kenny to fix up Daichi's and Kim's blade so there in good condition. If that's all right with you Kenny." Said Mariam.

"Sure." He said, and took to two blades inside so he could prepare them for the battle that awaits.

To Be Continued…


End file.
